


Pest Control

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a rat in the tub!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pest Control

"Shit!"  
"What's the matter?"  
"There's a rat in the tub!"  
Akela stared at an ashen-faced Sam, thoroughly unsympathetic. "Crows, spiders, lizzards, and now rats. Is there any animal you're not scared of?"  
"Sure. Anything domestic."  
"You mean like lizzards, spiders and rats?" Akela ginned innocently.  
Sam glared. "No. I mean like dogs, cats and goldfish. Why is this motel so gross?"  
"It is pretty crappy," Akela conceded. "Want me to get rid of the rat, honey?"  
"Yes please." Sam sat on the bed, hugging his knees, while Akela went to the bathroom with an empty take-out container. She came out a minute later, wriggly box in hand.  
Sam smiled sheepishly. "Thanks, babe. Now get rid of it."  
"But he's sweet. I'm keeping him."  
Sam glared again.  
"I think I'll call him..."  
"Call him Rumlow and chuck him out the window."  
Akela sighed. "Fine." She went over and bent out of the window, setting the rat loose outside. Sam shuddered dramatically.  
Akela went and sat next to him, rubbing his back. "The bathroom's pest free; it's safe to pee now."  
Sam kissed her cheek. "Thank you," he said, and ran back to the bathroom.


End file.
